Tall Tales
by Dori Moonrise
Summary: My family is either dead or gone. I could always hear the hunger filled roars. My father once told me tales of death gods and masked beasts of hunger. I had always never believed them of course, but I love to hear them. That was until I got pulled into my friend Ichigo's life as a substitute death god. 'Your a death God... that's so awesome!"
1. Chapter 1:Japan! I don't know Japanese!

**A.N: it's bleach! This is main thing I watch &amp; and stuff. R&amp;r**

**(A.n notes)**

"English talking"

"Japanese talking"

_"Spirits/Zanpakutos talking"_

**_"inner hollows talking"_**

_'thoughts'_

_"Loud sounds"_

**_disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only my o.c._**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Japan? I hardly know Japanese!_

* * *

normal p.o.v

_"CRASH"_

Dori's hazel Brown eyes snapped open at the sound down the stairs. She look at the clock.

_'4:30. A wonderful time to get up. It's probably Gray.'_

She got up and dressed. As she down the stair she heard quite cusses. She reached the kitchen and saw Gray, her dad's childhood friend's son, trying to pick the pots and pans on the ground.

"Gray, what are you doing here? It's been a year since mom died and dad vanished long ago."

She saw him stiffen for a second, than relax when he realised that it was Dori.

"Sorry didn' mean ta wake ya. I came ta talk ta ya." He has a Japanese ascent.

"What about?"

"'m taking ya to Japan with ma!" Gray is now grining.

Dori gaped at him, "are you crazy! I hardly know Japanese!"

"Now, now I know Japanese. No need to explode on me." Gray has sweat rolling down his neck.

Dori still is upset about it, but accepted it. "Fine. Where are going to be living?"

"Kurakara town."

"When?"

"tamorrow."

Dori sighed. "Fine. See you then."

_**Xx tomorrow 9:34a.m xX**_

Dori's p.o.v

Gray and I got on the plane to the closest town to Kurakara town. Then took a bus from there. It was night when we get there. Gray drives us to the apartment we're staying in. I drag my luggage to my room and drop asleep on the bed.

_**Xx 2 years later xXx**_

Dori's p.o.v

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I hit the snooze button. get up &amp; dressed for the first day of high school. I head down the stairs and out the door.

"bye Gray! I'm heading to school!" I've gotten better at Japanese, so this be the first time I go to a public school.

" m'kay bye!"

I get to the school. I read the name of the school. _' Kurakara high school? Great.'_

_"RRROOAARR!"_

_'another roar.'_

_"do not worry about it. You have school."_ that's Moeru yōna inu***¹**. I called her Yōna though.

_'Hey, Yōna when are you going to tell what you are? All I know is that your spirit in my head.'_

_"when you are ready child, when you are__ ready."_

I head to the schedule board. There's Keigo and Mizuiro there. I met them by river a year ago. Keigo yelling is about a strawberry or something.

Just as find my name in 1-3 , two boys crash through the board.

"No, no, it Chad and Ichigo!" Keigo said.

More boys start to come out the hole in the wall and surround us. Mizuiro noticed me.

"Nonononon no, this can't be happening! This is like some horrible nightmare that gets worse and worse! Tell me that this is nightmare, tell me that this is a nightmare!"

As keigo is talking, Mizuiro comes up to me.

"So, you're coming to a public school now?"

"Yep."

As we finish that little interaction, a delinquent, with yellow bushy hair, comes out.

"He he , Chad and Ichigo running away like two scared rabbits."

"Reiichi Oshima of Togata junior high!" Really Keigo.

"Key Keigo, how are you so well informed about these juvenile delinquents? And I don't know if you notice but all their names are on our class roster." I asked Keigo.

"What's your problem? You a friend of Ichigo, or something?" Bushy, I forgot his name, said.

"No no no not me! I honestly never seen or met the guy until today! Right Mizuiro!? Dori!?" As the two interact, me Mizuiro walk over to the boys named Chad and Ichigo.

"Hello, I'm Mizuiro Kojima from Hiragi junior high. I'm in room 1-3, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Dori Moonrise from mogi private junior high. I'm also in room 1-3, please to meet you."

Keigo gaped at us.

"Mizuiro Kojima and Dori Moonrise have joined the other side. Dun da dun." Bushy is getting annoying.

"No they haven't! they doesn't even have a side! Mizuiro, Dori tell him you guys don't have a side! Tell him you guys aren't those kinds of kid! Tell him him anything, you gotta help me out!" Keigo is crying anime tears now. "Dori, Mizuiro I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! Help me!"

"Room 1-3? Then we're all in the same class then." ichigo, I think, said to me and Mizuiro. "I'm ichigo Kurosaki, and this Chad Yasarato-" the large Mexican dips his head in response, "- it nice to meet you two."

Ichigo look over to Keigo, "who's your friend there?"

"Him? that's Keigo asano, he doesn't do well in school but is smart, and honest, loyal what can I say, he is a thousand times better than me." Mizuiro and I say at the same time.

"Whoah, you're incredible."

"Huh?" "What?"

"I mean, for some one to have so many nice things to say about his/her friends is hard to fine now a days. Mizuiro how good are you making up excuses?"

"I'm so good that it's sick." Mizuiro just answered this time.

"All right then, you 5 minutes to come up a story that's creative. Cause we're going to next one to stay out of getting suspended. We're rescuing your friend Keigo." They started run towards Keigo and Bushy.

* * *

I started heading home. I always walk by the river heading home. I looked at the sky. it felt different, especially here. _' Should I stay to what it is?'_

_"No, you should keep going home. You remember the roars? The beasts that roar will be appearing here to night."_

_'Ok I'll go home, but tomorrow night you tell me about the world of spirits. k?'_

_"fine you win. I will."_

_'It's been a good day hasn't it, Yōna.'_

_"Yes, It has, dear child."_

* * *

_**Cut.**_

_**A.N: ok how was that if you need reference to where I got info from. **_

**_ watch / bleach-episode-227-english-dubbed/ _**

**_Delete the spaces and you'll find it._**

**_On info on Gray, and Dori. What they look like is on the cover page._**

**_Gray waters a silk scarf to remind him that he had a family at one time._**

**_Dori's mother and older brother are dead. It all part of the plot bunny though. Dori's and Gray's fathers vanished a long time ago. Gray never had a mother._**

**_Dori's older brother die protecting her from a car. She drop and chased her ball into the street. A car was coming strait for her, so, her brother Alduin took the blow for her. And her mother died in a fire at her work._**

**_R&amp;R. Bye!_**


	2. what the hell is that thing!

**A.N: hello! I got help from my crazy nii-kun. This is based off my memory, ok? Gray and Dori will always ta/lk in English to each other. Moeru yōna inu means fiery dog.** **R&amp;R**

**(A.n notes)**

"English talking"

"Japanese talking"

_"Zanpakutos talking"_

**_"inner hollows talking"_**

_'thoughts'_

_"LOUD SOUNDS"_

**_disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only my ocs_**

* * *

_chapter: 2 what the hell is that!?_

* * *

normal p.o.v

_"RING RING"_

Dori groggy open her eyes, and stared at the clock.

_'4:30.. why, Yōna, why?'_

_"you take forever to get up."_

**_Xx three hours later xX_**

" Dori, I can drive ya to school taday, ya know?" Gray said this because Dori is running around the apartment because she got up late... again.

" No! I meant I can walk... bye!"

_'idiot. She knows Urahara gave me the day off.' _Gray scowled as she left out the door.

* * *

Dori was heading down main street, at least until loud crashes around the buildings happened.

People started running from the crashes, while Dori crossed the street and headed towards the crash when she got there, she saw a young ghost running with ... is that Ichigo!? They are running from a large centipede like monster with a mask and hole in it's chest.

Dori's p.o.v

I couldn't move. It was as if something paralyzed me. I could only stare at it in fear.

_"run!"_ Yōna is yelling at me to move, but I couldn't.

The young ghost tripped next to me, but I didn't notice.

Ichigo notice me, told me to move, but I didn't hear.

_"move, you stupid child!"_

that's when I saw her, a small petite woman in a black kimono and hakama, bright violet eyes. She cuts the beast in half, and walked pass all of us acting like we can't see her.

_'a ghost of some type, I guess.'_

Ichigo tries to get her attention. I just stood there in shock. _'ghosts_ _in black.. just like the tales father always told me'_

_XxflashbackxX_

_A very young Dori is sitting the lap middle aged man with a fairy tales book in his hands._

_"Daddy, tell me the one with the Shinigami!" Dori was bouncing up and down in the man's lap._

_The man chuckled, "all right, all right." He open the book to the center page._

_"A long time ago, there were ghosts in black kimonos and hakamas with katana blades. They would protect the living and help the dead pass on. Their names were Shinigami, for it means gods of death. Then there are the beasts of hunger and despair, those foul creatures were once said to be the ghost of the dead but fallen into dispair. These were called hollows. The Shinigami would destroy the hollows freeing the souls inside, then aided them to the after life. The end" The man closed the book and looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Good night my little Moonrise."_

_XXxflashback endxX_

normal pov

Dori didn't snap out of her daze until ichigo shook her shoulder.

"Oi, Dori you ok?" Ichigo was very concerned since she was the closest to the thing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, but what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea, come on lets get to school."

* * *

The reset of the day was normal, Keigo being an idiot, classes droning off, all the usual.

* * *

As Dori was heading home she saw the ghost in black robes again, she was by the river.

She called the ghost out. "Oi, ghost in the black robes!"

The small woman snapped her head around to see who yelled at her. She held a shocked face when she saw it was a human who called out at her.

"How can you see me?" The ghost demand.

"Eh, I don't know."

The ghost seemed not too pleased with the answer. "What do you mean!? You're talking to me so you must be able to see me!"

"So? I-" Dori was abruptly cut of by a loud hunger filled roar.

"Damn, another hollow." And with that the ghost took off.

Dori looked in the direction the roar came from. _'thats near Ichigo's place.'_

_"Go."_

_'But Yōna-'_

_"Go!"_

_'M'kay.' _Dori started to run towards the Kurosaki clinic.

**Xx30min. LaterxX**

_'Yōna_ _I can't make it in time.' _suddenly Yōna materialized in front of Dori. Yōna is a large hell hound with a ram skull around her head. _"Get on."_ Dori wasn't sure about this but compiled anyway. When Dori was on Yōna's back and holding the ram horns, Yōna took off in a very fast flash step.

**Xxminute laterxX**

Dori's pov

When Yōna and I got to the clinic, I saw Ichigo in front of a masked monster, hollow I think the ghost said, I was about to yell at ichigo to move but the ghost from before jumped in the way. She crawled over to the lamp I'm standing next to. She looked up at me. "So you followed me here." She looked back at Ichigo."human, do you want to save your family?"

Ichigo gave the ghost a determined look. "Of course I do!"

"There is a way you can save them."

Ichigo scowled. "How!? If there's a way I'll do it!"

"You have to become a Shinigami yourself." She lifted her katana.

"All right, Shinigami."

The ghost, Shinigami, face softened. "My name is not 'Shinigami', it's Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

Dori looked at the hollow._ 'Yōna, is there a way that I can help?'_

_"yes, there is, materialize my blade."_

_'How?'_

_"focus your 'aura' in your hands and imagine a katana in them."_

I did as she said, and at the same time Ichigo stabbed himself with the Shinigami's katana. There was a bright white flash of light. When it was over I was holding a slightly longer blade katana. Ichigo was dressed in the same out fit as the Shinigami's. Instead of having a normal sisized katana, his katana was the size of a great sword.

"I can help Ichigo!"

"Dori?"

"I saw the thing this morning. And I see the thing in front of us. 'If something or someone harms anyone I know I will defend the people I know and defeat the the thing that harms them.' My father told me that long ago." I looked at Ichigo with a very determined face. "I won't let any thing that happened to me happen to someone else."

Ichigo nodded at me. "Come on, let's defeat that thing!"

We both ran at a fast speed towards the hollow. Ichigo slashed at it virtually and I horizontally. When the thing disintegrated Ichigo fell to the ground unconscious. My knees gave out but I was still conscious. I looked at the Shinigami. "I'm Dori Moonrise, Miss. Shinigami. And you are?"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." I started to hear clanking of getas.

"Maa, Dori I didn't expect you to see you here."the cheery voice of my Uncle, Kisuke Urahara.

I gave him a blank look. "Kisuke-jii."

He pulled out the fan I hate. "Now that's no way to treat your uncle!"

"Why are you here, then?"

Kisuke frowned. "I'm here to give miss Kuchiki a gegai, and to put Kurosaki-San back in his body and in bed."

"Can you take me over to your place for the night and tell what the hell these things are."

"Of course I can!"

Rukia interrupted us. "Umm, excuse me but what do mean gegai?"

"Why, its an artificial body for Shinigami use while stationed in the world of the living." Kisuke started to move away from us. "Come we'll continue this at my shop."

I tried to get up, but fell back down. "Kisuke-jii! I can't stand!" He came back over and gave me a piggy back ride to the Shoten.

* * *

_**cut**_

_**A.N: so, how was that! I will very much appreciate reviews. As explanation to Urahara's relations with Gray and Dori are ... meant to be left as a mystery for now. Bye! R&amp;R(read and review)!**_


	3. Hiatus notice

**Ok I know I haven't Updated for a long time but this is to say I'm on hiatus on my stories.**

**I might post a couple of drabbles cause it's Xmas Break and stuff, but that's it.**

**Sorry. School has been not so great and having wrestling practice 4 of 5 days a week doesn't help. **

**-****_ Dori Moonrise_**


End file.
